


Different Hue Of Red

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, blowjob, handjob, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh begs Bianca for a Pokedex after seeing Rosa with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Hue Of Red

Rosa ran up the stairs of the lookout in her hometown of Aspertia City.  Today, as her mother had pointed out, was the day that she's going to get her starter from Professor Juniper's assistant—what's her name?  Bell?  Bianca?  Buttercup?  Well no matter.  She's sure to give an introduction, but now is the start of her Pokémon journey!

 

After Rosa crawled up the many steps to the lookout, she noticed a blonde girl with an orange jacket and a green beret.  _Well, that must be her,_ Rosa surmised.  “Hi, are you Professor Juniper's assistant?”

 

“Yep,” the girl beamed.  “Name's Bianca.  How do you do?”

 

Rosa's eyes darted to the cylindrical device in Bianca's hands.  “So...do you have my Pokémon?”

 

“Eager, aren't we?”  Bianca pressed a button and the glass top retracted, exposing the pokéballs inside.  “The one's on the left is Snivy, the middle is Tepig, and the one on the right is Oshawott.  Which do you—“

 

“I want Oshawott!” Rosa shrieked, snatching the pokéball with such speed that would put a Jedi to shame.

 

“That's great!  Here's your pokédex.  Now if you have a few minutes I have to tell you a few of its functions and what the good professor wants you to do with it.”

 

About ten to fifteen minutes later Bianca and Rosa were walking down the steps deep in conversation about Pokémon or boys or whatever the hell.  A boy with spikey dark blue hair ran up.

 

“Hey, you got a starter Pokémon, right?”  Then his eyes went to the pokédex that Rosa still had in her hand.  “Cool!  Where'd you get one of those?”

 

“Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant,” Rosa said, pointing to the girl right next to her.  “Bianca, Hugh.”

 

“Can I have one?” Hugh begged, practically getting on his hands in knees as if pleading with Arceus himself.

 

Bianca gave this some thought.  “Well, why don't we go to the lookout and talk about it?”  Then she turned to Rosa.  “Well, it's been fun, but you have to start your journey.  The gym leader is Cheren and he uses Normal-types.  He will not go easy on you so you have to get start training.”

 

“Okay!” Rosa chirped.  “Well, see you later, Hugh!  Hope to see you later!”  With that Rosa sprinted off toward Route 19.

 

Once Bianca and Hugh got to the top, Bianca took off her glasses and began inspecting them.  “You know, I was only allowed to give out one pokédex.  I have another one, in case I broke the one for Rosa.  However I don't know if Professor Juniper would let me just give it to you.”  She put the glasses back on and looked at Hugh with a very serious expression.  “I can convince her, but you'd have to do something for me.”

 

“Yes!” Hugh excitedly said.  “What do you want?”

“I want to see your penis.” Bianca said with a straight face.

 

“...What?”

 

Bianca walked up to him and started fidgeting with his belt.  “Just something I've wanted to try for some time.”  Hugh was too shocked for him to register what she's doing as she pulled his pants down to his knees.  “Pffft!”  She had to muffle a laugh.  “You still wear tighty-whiteys?”

 

“H-hey!” Hugh stuttered.  “What's wrong with those?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.  They _are_ pretty adorable.  I'm sure these cover something I want.  So they just have to go too!”  In a tight white flash they met his shorts at his knees.

 

Hugh's face turned a new shade of red that scientists would love to document.  No one had ever seen his penis.  Well, his mom had but that was when he was younger so that didn't really count.  The cool air chapping his balls was an uncomfortable and new sensation to him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Bianca seemed to be mesmerized by his cock and it took her a minute to figure out that Hugh said something.  “I just want to say hello to this adorable tiny penis.”  Those words stabbed Hugh right in the heart.  “Hello, Mr. Penis.  My name is Bianca.  You are so adorable,” she greeted with her voice in a higher pitch as if she was talking to a newborn or a baby Pokémon.  “Chuu~” Bianca’s lips planted a kiss on the tip of his uncircumcised penis.  His member twitched and grew a bit bigger, eager to receive more attention.

 

“You have a nice set of junk, Hugh,” Bianca complimented.  The way she talked to him made him even more uncomfortable than being exposed to her.  It's as if she was making fun of him or something.

 

“Are you just going to make fun of me or does this have a point?”

 

Bianca answered that by peeling back his foreskin with her index finger and thumb, exposing the soft pink glans.  Then she started to pump his shaft slowly.  Hugh’s dick resonated with pleasure and became stiffer.

 

“Well, will you look at that?” Bianca sang.  “Your little soldier is starting to wake up.”  The head was once again covered in a few light kisses by her angelic lips.

 

“W-w-w-why are you…doing this?”  This new sensation was trying to silence him so he could accept and enjoy this attention.

 

“Just because.”  Hugh’s face went blank.  “Really, that’s it.  I just wanted to jack someone off in public.  It’s a quirk,”—then she began pumping his shaft with her whole fist and gripped one of his ass cheeks with the other—“so indulge me.”

 

Hugh’s breath became shallower and more labored.  He had to stifle his moans with his fist so no one could hear him.  What would they do if someone saw them?  That thought didn’t last long as his knees buckled and his pleasure reached its zenith.

 

“Are you going to cum now for mama, big boy?” Bianca teased.  “Have you ever cum before?”

 

“Uuughhgheh…” was the only reply Hugh could muster.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’”  She licked her middle finger of her right hand and, at the same time, replaced her pumping hand with her mouth and shoved the middle finger right up his anus.

 

“WHAT THE HE-hehelhehellllluu…!”  He tried his best to restrain the inevitable end to this pleasure, but the surprise of her probing his ass made him loose control.  As his seed shot into her mouth Bianca cooed with approval.  Then she released his pulsating prick, small drops of spunk dripping out of his urethra.

 

Hugh had to support himself by grabbing onto the guard rail behind him.  Now this is a predicament.  Various emotions raced throughout his being—arousal, guilt, fear, pleasure.  Then in a sudden instance of lucidity he hurriedly pulled up his pants and tried to make a run for it to anywhere but here.

 

Bianca tried to say something but her speech was gurgled by a mouthful of baby batter.  “Hold on!” Bianca said, gulping and racing toward him.  Hugh stopped as soon as she put her hand on his shoulder.  “Here’s your pokédex.”  She took his hand and placed the device into it.  “You’ve earned it.  Thanks for indulging me.”

 

Hugh’s face turned a deep shade of crimson.  Again he tried to walk away but Bianca stopped him again.  “It was very sweet.  Have you been eating a lot of candy or something?”

 

 _That’s it!  I’m going!_ Hugh blasted off at a speed of light, presumably somewhere where he wouldn’t see anyone for a while.

 

“Oh, hey Hugh,” Rosa said, waving at the base of the stairs.

 

“Gotta go!” Hugh said, running with the speed of a hurricane which made Rosa’s visor flip off her head.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Rosa muttered, and then noticed that Bianca showed up.  “Hey, Bianca, you said something about giving me a tour…or something?”

 

Bianca giggled.  “He’s a sweetie, isn’t he?”

 

Rosa blushed lightly.  “I guess…?”

 

A mischievous smile flitted across Bianca’s face for a split second.  “Oh don’t worry.  He’s not my type so there’s no chance that I’ll steal him away from you or something.”  Now everyone and their mother would say that Rosa has a definite blush.  “Yeah, I just want to go to the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Gym and explain to you their official functions.  Let’s go.”

 

“There’s something on your lip,” Rosa said, indicating with her finger where it was in relation to Bianca’s face.

 

Bianca wiped it off with her thumb and licked it off.  Then she fished a small bag of marshmallows from her bag.  “Want a marshmallow?”


End file.
